xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-24
X-24 is an imperfect clone of Wolverine created by Transigen. Biography Logan X-24 was created by Transigen after they deemed their genetically engineered mutants such as X-23, a failure. A perfect clone of Logan, X-24 resembled Logan in his physical prime. Dr Zander Rice designed him to be a weapon – X-24 exhibited all the rage and feral ferocity of his genetic template, but none of the self-control. Once X-24 had been perfected, Transigen ordered the extermination of their other test subjects. X-24 was deployed by Transigen to capture the escaped X-23 who was on the run with Logan and Professor Charles Xavier. X-24 found them at the Munson house, where he fatally wounded Xavier and killed Kathryn Munson and her son, Nate. Will Munson arrived home with Logan after they had restored water to the house that had been cut off due to a local dispute, and X-24 fatally wounded him as well. Restraining X-23, X-24 was in the process of delivering her to Dr. Rice and the Reavers when he was set upon a group of locals involved in the water dispute who mistook him for Logan. X-24 savagely killed the entire group, before fighting Logan. X-24 is narrowly defeated when Will Munson, dying of his wounds, rams him with a car and impales him on a farming machine. Logan and X-23 escape. Dr Rice and the Reavers recover X-24 and speed his regeneration powers to heal him back to fighting strength. Several days later in North Dakota, X-24 is deployed once more against Logan by Donald Pierce after Logan kills Dr. Rice. The two fight and X-24 fatally wounds Logan by stabbing him and impaling him on a tree. X-24 is killed by X-23 when she shoots him in the head with an Adamantium bullet that Logan had been saving for himself. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= * Enhanced Strength - Being artificially grown into his physical prime, X-24 has tremendous raw strength, able to lift and hurl a full grown man several meters with a single hand and turn over an armored truck that pinned him down. * Regenerative Healing Factor - X-24 also inherited Logan's powerful healing capabilities. With it, he is able to recover from most injuries within seconds with no lingering damage. Gunshots and stab wounds were all healed immediately, not impeding his fighting at all. He also was unharmed when he was crushed under a car and was able to overturn it in seconds. ** Superhuman Vitality - X-24 is extremely resilient due to his regenerative powers and adamantium skeleton, allowing him to withstand being shot and stabbed repeatedly and continue fighting. * Retractable Claws - X-24 has a pair of three, 12-inch retractable claws in each forearm. After being infused with adamantium, his claws gained a side-effect of being reshaped as sleek blades. These metal claws allow him to cut through virtually any substance with little resistance. |-|Abilities= * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant - While overall feral in nature, X-24 is shown to be highly dangerous in close-range combat, able to swiftly cut down dozens of enemies. |-|Weaknesses= * Adamantium Weapons - X-24's adamantium claws cannot penetrate or destroy other adamantium weapons, shown by his stalemate clash against Wolverine's own claws. He is also highly vulnerable to adamantium weapons, such as a bullet that destroyed much of his head and brain, killing him. * Limited Healing Factor - Despite physically being an exact copy of Logan in his prime, X-24's powers appear to be incomplete. When he was hit by a car, riddled with shotgun rounds the the torso and head, and impaled on farming equipment, he was left disabled for a time. It required a boost in his powers via a serum from Zander Rice to fully recover quicker. He was also unable to survive an adamantium bullet through his head. * Mental Impairment - Overall, X-24's mental capacities appear to be very simple, unable to think beyond his instructions. He is also very short-tempered and likewise easily distracted. Once going into a frenzy, only Rice is seemingly able to reason with the clone and gradually calm him down. He was shown to be so loyal to Rice that once Wolverine killed him, he was enraged and fought with increased savagery. Equipment * Adamantium Skeleton - Like his genetic source, X-24 had his entire skeletal system surgically bonded and molecularity infused with the near-indestructible adamantium. Combined with his claws, he gains powerfully destructive weapons heightened resilience to anything except more adamantium. Relationships Family * Wolverine † - Genetic Template * X-23 - Biological/Genetic Daughter (via Wolverine) * Thomas Logan † - Biological/Genetic Father (via Wolverine) * Elizabeth Howlett † - Biological/Genetic Mother (via Wolverine) * Sabretooth - Biological/Genetic Half-Brother (via Wolverine) Trivia *X-24 is a version of Logan that was pure rage and serves as a metaphor for the personal conflict that Logan had been fighting all of his life, now personified. Logan's fight with X-24 was therefore a literal and figurative battle against his worst inner demon. Category:Mutants Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Weapon X Category:Claws Category:Clones Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Logan (film) Characters Category:Osteokinesis Category:Villains Category:Superhuman Strength